Fear of the Dark
|connectedresources = |deleted = yes }} Fear of the Dark is a medium strength nation under the rule of Dark Lord Qwijibo, whom is a member of the New Polar Order. About Dark Lord Qwijibo Dark Lord Qwijibo is one of the members of the New Polar Order and a known IRC Pirate. Going by the name of PirateJack he has been seen kidnapping wenches and getting covered in glitter, despite vigorous attempts to evade it. After a failed attempt at being a diplomat, which collapsed due to conflict with general pirating duties, Qwijibo has taken a back seat in NpO politics and is happy to sit back and watch the world float by. Qwijibo has also shown signs of being IRC-Pyrokinetic but is generally thwarted in his mad, and often megalomaniacal schemes, by a cold shower. Such attempts have been along the lines of couping The Emperor every so often, taking over the world and setting up his own alliance full of beer, and gambling, and hookers. These attempts are often made/abandoned in the presence of rum and are thus ignored by the general population. Nation Information Fear of the Dark is a growing, developing, and old nation at 288 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fear of the Dark work diligently to produce Aluminum and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Fear of the Dark is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Fear of the Dark has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fear of the Dark does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Fear of the Dark detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Fear of the Dark will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History After joining Cybernations on the 2nd of January, 2007, Dark Lord Qwijibo took up the second offer of recruitment from the New Polar Order, on the grounds that they had a cooler name than the New Pacific Order. He stayed relatively silent for many months while learning the game in all its intricacies until he joined the NpO irc channel and got to know the other members outside of the forum. Around the start of summer 2007, Qwijibo joined the Ministry of Truth and became a diplomat and was assigned to Sparta, an up and coming alliance with a high member tally, and Order of the Black Rose. This lasted for three months of little activity until Qwijibo resigned from the Ministry, citing general reasons. PirateJack 21:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Wars Dark Lord Qwijibo has been a part of several wars since the start of his career: * Great War II * Stand or Die War * Great War III * NpO-CIN War * VietFAN * Unjust War * GOONland Resistance Movement Mere days after joining the NpO Qwijibo was embroiled in the Second Great War, though he played only a small part due to his relatively minor strength. Much the same was his position in the Stand or Die War, which gave him too few targets to test his military might on. It was during Great War III that the Dark Lord's might was tested to the point of near-ZI as he fought with 5+ enemies for the duration of the war. Due to his refusal to quit (read stubbornness) Qwijibo likes to think he helped others regroup and attack again. After many weeks of rebuilding and millions of pounds worth of aid Qwijibo was back to his old strength and rising rapidly. It was at this point that the war between the NpO and the renegade faction of former members, CIN, occurred. Due to the high-NS nature of many of the CIN members targets were few and far between and little damage was taken and only minor damage was done to the opposing alliance. VietFAN forced Qwijibo's armies to battle once again against the enemies of Polaris. The war gave Qwijibo a time to shine as he was anarchied only once and succeeded in putting several of his enemies (with help from his friends in the NpO and her Initiative allies) into anarchy. Rebuilding from this war was finished in only a few days and money was ploughed into buying new infrastructure. The time of the Unjust War and the GOONland Resistance was a great time for Qwijibo as, after a minor pitfall when Darkfall attacked, he brought several enemies to their knees and gained a great deal of infra and tech. Such was the effectiveness of his and his allies' attacks that two enemies were ZI'd by his armies (with much support from BoTS members whom I can't remember the name of, thanks guys!) and several others were brought to under-100 infra. PirateJack 21:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC)